In the prior art stool, only one water outlet is designed for providing flushing water into the stool. Thus, only one control switch is installed. However in some improved stools, the stool has a plurality of water outlets, and each water outlet has a dedicate control switch. As a result, the cost is high and further the operation is inconvenient.
Furthermore, some control switches are electronic switches, in that, the pressure from the rotary button will induce a circuit so as to control the water amount to be outputted. However this kind of switch is expensive and the lifetime is short.
Furthermore, the prior art flushing device is designed for a specific stool and the flushing device will cause that the cushion cannot tightly adhere an upper surface of the stool. With referring to FIG. 14, duet to the installation of the flushing device 90, the cushion 91 can not tightly adhere upon the upper surface of the stool, even a great gap generates therebetween. As a result, it is possible to hurt the user or the cushion will break.